Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria is the 8th Gameria in the Papa Louie Series that was announced on June 25,2013. You can make seasonal cupcakes, and unlock special frosting, batter, etc. during that season/holiday. Papa's Cupcakeria is released on August 7th, which is also the 6th anniversary of Papa's first cooking game, Papa's Pizzeria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2724 There will be over 100 menu items!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2724 Intro The Cupcakeria has been approved by Mayor Mallow, so Roy and Papa Louie head off to the shop. On the way, their car would collide with a black car, and James /Willow /Custom Worker get out of the car to apologize. Roy is angry about the incident and demands payment, but Papa Louie pays Roy instead and offers a job James /Willow /Custom Worker in order to pay for their expenses. He takes off Roy's Cupcakeria cap (revealing Roy's full head of hair), and places it on James /Willow /Custom Worker 's head, thus making him/her the chef of The Cupcakeria. Description Cook a ridiculous amount of delicious cupcakes for all your wacky customers in Papa's Cupcakeria! Papa's Cupcakeria just opened up in the picturesque town of Frostfield and you've been "hired" to run the restaurant all by yourself. You will need to master all 4 of the stations to become a cupcake crafting master. Take your customers quirky orders in the Order Station. Prep the pan with liners and gooey batter in the Batter Station. Cook the cupcakes to perfection in the Bake Station. Finally, frost the cupcakes and cover them with delicious decorations in the Build Station. As you level up and build a loyal customer fan base, you will notice the seasons changing all around you. Celebrate the 12 holidays with special clothing, furniture, and awesome seasonal toppings. With over 100 menu items, 90 achievements, tons of furniture, over 80 customers, and all the holidays you can imagine, this is by far the most epic restaurant Papa Louie has ever opened! *Papa's unique Time-management cooking style *Pour Batter, Bake, and Build delicious cupcakes *Customize your very own character *Fully customizeable Lobby *Introducing Seasons and Holidays *Play through 4 seasons and 12 Holidays *Unlock seasonal toppings *Look for Trick or Treating Closers *110 unlockable menu items *Unlock 81 crazy customers *Brand new Customers *5 fun Mini Games with tons of prizes to win *90 in-game achievements to earn *Use your tips to buy upgrades, clothes and furniture *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up Updates *June 25, 2013: Cupcakeria is announced. * July 2, 2013: The location is revealed to be Frostfield. * July 9, 2013: A new customer is revealed, Mayor Mallow. * July 11, 2013: James and Willow won the Papa's Next Chefs 2013 tournament and are the chefs for it. * July 16, 2013: Seasons changing and holiday celebrations introduced. * July 24, 2013: Sneak peek of the Stations: Order Station, Batter Station, Bake Station, and Build Station. * July 30, 2013: Release date is announced (August 7, 2013) * August 7, 2013: Papa's Cupcakeria gets released. Chefs The chefs are James and Willow, plus the custom worker you can create. Their uniforms will be striped pink and brown. Their caps colours are pink, black, white and brown, with a cupcake in front and a cherry on top. Customers (Random Order) #James / Willow #Mary #Maggie #Edna #Vicky #Matt Neff #Connor #Mitch #Carlo Romano #Johnny #Foodini #Ivy #Edoardo Romano #Scarlett #Olga #Bruna Romano #Yippy #Sue #Bruna Romano #Gino Romano #Lisa #Georgito # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Jojo # Kenji # Quinn #Xolo # Mayor Mallow #Radlynn #Trishna #Papa Louie Closers #Trishna (replaces Boomer) #Radlynn (replaces Pinch Hitwell) #Xolo #Mayor Mallow (replaces Bertha) #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Locals There will be five locals in Cupcakeria. #Mayor Mallow #Trishna #Scarlett #? #? Ingredients Liners *Liner A (Pink Vertical Stripes) *Liner B (Blue Polka Dots) *Liner C (Yellow and White Swirls) *Liner D (Green Horizontal Stripes) Holiday Liners *Liner *Valentine's Day Liner *Saint Paddy Day Liner *Easter Day Liner *Liner *Liner *Liner *Liner *Halloween Liner *Liner *Liner *Liner Batters *Chocolate Batter *Vanilla Batter *Blueberry Batter *Strawberry Batter *Batter *Batter *Batter *Batter *Batter *Batter Frosting *White Frosting *Chocolate Frosting *Pink Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting *Frosting Toppings *Cherries *Sprinkles *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Marshmallows *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Strawberry *Watermelon Drizzle *X and O Sprinkles *Vanilla Drizzle *Mint Bar *Candy Hearts Shop Upgrades Furniture Minigames *Pizza Pachinko *Saucy Shot *Strike Out! *Hallway Hunt *Spin 'N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess *Blender Ball Gallery Papascupcakeriatitlescr.jpg|The title screen for the game. Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.05.17 AM.png|Order Station for your 'patient' customers Batter Station.jpg|Choosing the wrappers for your cupcakes in Batter Station Batter Station..png|Adding the batter in Batter Station Bake Station.png|Bake Station to bake your cupcakes dfgdfggf.jpg|Frosting the cupcakes in Build Station Build Station.png|Adding the final touches on the cupcakes Presentation.jpg|Delivering the cupcakes to the customer Day 1 Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Sneak peak (seen here http://www.papalouie.com/games/papascupcakeria/screenshots.html) Cupcakeria comingsoon.jpg|Save some for us, Big Pauly! Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg Blog seasons.jpg Coming Soon Cupcakes.jpg|Cupcakeria! Coming soon! Seasonal Furnature.jpg|St. Paddy's given away furniture! Unknown-5.jpeg|One of the New Customers, Mayor Mallow! Unknown-6.jpeg|The location, frost field! blog_launchdate.jpg|Mayor Mallow approves! Papa's Cupcakeria Chefs.jpg|James, Willow and the custom worker in the character selection screen. Papas cupcakeria.jpg|A thumbnail of Papa's Cupcakeria. Trishna.png|Trishna|link=Papa's Cupcakeria Trivia *This is the only game where customers order two of something but with different toppings. *Instead of being scooped from bins, toppings like chocolate chips and sprinkles are poured from shakers. *When you look at the "Holiday Pictures", there are 12 of them, that could possibly be the ones in the game. *In the last sneak peek of the Gameria before it was released Roy wears the restaurant's uniform's cap *This will be released on the 6th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria (August 7, 2013). *This is the first dessert Gameria in which customers rate their orders by looking at them for a few seconds (as seen in the screenshot "Delivering the cupcakes to the customer"). In both Freezeria and Pancakeria, they actually taste the orders with a spoon or a fork. *This is the first Gameria where Foodini isn't the last customer before Louie. *Rank 5's name is invisible (possible glitch). *This is the second Gameria (the first is Freezeria) where Taylor isn't unlocked at an early rank. *None of the mini games are new except for Saucy Shot, which is the same as Hot and Cool Shot from past Gamerias. References Category:Flipline Games Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:Papa's Cupcakeria